Fighting the World
by shadow-eyed-girl
Summary: Dean has a daughter named Samantha. She gets into a fight at school, and he is not very happy about it. WARNING: spanking of a teen by a parent. If you don't like it, please don't read. I have never wrote anything like this. Please be kind. Rated M just in case. Please Review. I would like to get some feedback.


Fighting the World

"_This is so not good_," Samantha thought to herself.

She was in the back sit of her father's prized 1967 impala. She looked out the window and sighed. It was a rainy day with no sign of letting up. Her jaw was hurting and she was still pissed as hell. Her day started off bad and now it looked as though it was going to end badly too.

"Answer me," her father yelled.

She jumped and looked in the rearview mirror to meet very angry eyes. Her father was beyond pissed. If looks could kill, she would be dead, but I guess if looks could kill, she would have died a long time ago.

"I don't know," she said.

"I don't know is not an answer," he yelled again. "If you don't start talking right now I am going to pull this car over. Do you understand me?"

Oh she understood. It was not the first time she had heard him say those words. It would also not be the first time she got her ass handed to her on the side of the road.

Samantha hesitated for a second, but when the car started to slow down she yelled.

"NO! Please I'll talk!"

"You better." The car started going normal speed again. "Now I am going to ask again. What in the hell happened to make you get into another fight?"

"She was saying stuff I didn't like, so I shut her up," Samantha said still seething with hatred for the girl she beat the crap out of.

"She was saying stuff you didn't like, so you shut her up," her father asked mockingly.

She was getting herself into more trouble. She knew she was being disrespectful. One thing Dean Winchester hated most was when his child was being a smart ass.

"That's one," Dean said. "What did I tell you would happen if you got into another fight," her father asked.

Samantha went white in the face. "I can't remember," she offered.

"Are you daring to lie to me right now young lady," Dean asked his voice going low and dangerous. "That's two."

She did not want him to get to three.

"No Sir," Samantha replied quickly. She looked down at her feet not wanting to repeat her father's words. "You said if I got into another fight, you would take your belt to my bare ass."

"So, you were listening the last time I busted your ass for this, and yet here we are."

Her father was really mad. She knew he would be, but somehow she was hoping he forgot about the promise he made the last time she was in trouble for this.

"Dad this time was different. She was talking about my family. That little Bitch had it coming."

"Watch your mouth," Dean demanded. "Do you want to add a mouth wash to your sore backside?"

"No Sir." Samantha knew she was in deep now. Her father made it perfectly clear. It did not matter what she said she was going to be sleeping on her stomach tonight. The anger she harbored a few minutes ago died down, and she thought it was best for her to tell her dad what happened.

"I'm sorry I drew attention to our family. She just made me so mad. She was telling people that you and Uncle Sam were not brothers but that you were lovers. She also said I was born a boy, and that James was my boyfriend not my brother," Samantha confessed.

There was a pause while Dean tried to wrap his head around what his daughter had said. She tried again thinking she may have said something wrong.

"Dad I really am sorry. She just got under my skin, and I snapped. I really tried to keep calm like you told me to, but she was talking about my family, and no one messes with my family."

Dean had to work hard not to smile and that comment. She sounded just like him at her age. In fact he said the exact same words to his dad once when he got into a fight protecting Sammy.

"You could have told a teacher. You did not have to fight her," Dean pointed out.

"That would have made her tease me more. Besides, you would have done the same thing when you were younger."

"Yeah your probably right, but my dad would have busted my ass too," Dean told her truthfully. "And we are not talking about me. We are talking about you, and your inability to walk away. I have talked with you about fighting several times, and I have grounded you, spanked you, and put you on lock down. I am done talking about it. We cannot afford to draw attention to ourselves in our line of work. Did you ever think that she could have been a demon or a shape shifter sent to hurt you?"

He looked at her in the rearview mirror. She had guilt written on her face. "No, I didn't think you did," he said sounding angry once again. "We are almost to the motel. When we get there I want you to find a corner."

"Dad I'm not five," Samantha told her father with attitude. "I am thirteen." She was getting angry again. "I shouldn't have to stand in the dame corner."

"That's three," Dean said slamming on the brakes bringing the car to a stop on the side of the road."

Within seconds Samantha's angry became fear. "No Dad! I'm sorry! Pleas…

Dean cut her off. "You know better than to curse and disrespect me young lady." He was already headed for her door.

"Please Daddy." She was in so much trouble.

He yanked her door open and pulled her out by her upper arm. He propped his foot up on the door frame and pulled her over his knee.

"You know better young lady," he repeated himself before landing ten hard swats over her jean protected backside. She was in tears by the time he was done. She may have had jeans on but that did not stop it from hurting. He set her back in her sit, and closed her door.

"That was a warm up little girl. It would be in your best interest to not say a word until we get to the motel. Now put your seatbelt on," Dean ordered getting back into the car.

The drive to the motel was about five more minutes, but it was almost unbearable for Samantha. She was miserable. The spanking she just got was not that bad, but she knew she was still in trouble. She looked at her feet and did not move a muscle until she was told to.

"Go into the room and find a corner," Dean said handing her a key. He needed time to cool off before he handled his daughter. He didn't care to spank his kids if they needed it, but he never wanted to beat them.

"Yes Sir," Samantha said taking the key.

She went inside the motel room. It was run down and ugly, but she had seen worse, a lot worse. She picked the corner on the far right hand side and waited for her dad.

She knew before she hit that girl that she would be in trouble, but that girl made her so mad. What if she was a demon or a shape shifter? She never even thought of that. Her dad was so mad. He had every right to be. He had talked to her until he was blue in the face about fighting. He had promised her the belt this time. He had never spanked her with it, but her brother James told her it sucked big time.

She did not have to wait long for her dad to come into the room. She could tell that he calmed down, but he was still angry. He sat down in one of the chairs at the small table.

"Come here," he told her.

She had tears running down her face as she walked slowly to her dad. She looked down afraid to make eye contact.

When she was in reach he grabbed her and stood her in between his legs. She was still refusing to look at him. She was ashamed and sad for how she had reacted today both toward that girl and in the car toward her dad.

He put his finger under her chin and lifted it to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." Her eyes meet his. "Tell me why I am going to spank you."

"I got into a fight at school, and I was disrespectful to you in the car."

"Do we need to talk about the fact that you are not allowed to fight or talk back to me like you did?"

"No Sir."

"Ok then let's get this over with." Dean undid his daughter's jeans and pulled them down to her ankles, and in one swift motion he pulled her over his lap. He put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to meet her pants.

"DADDY PLEASE NOT BARE!"

"You deserve this Sam," Dean said then he started bringing his hard hand down on her upturned behind.

SWAT

The first swat made Samantha jump. She knew that this spanking was going to be the worst one yet. She should have listened to her father.

He made quick work peppering her butt with hard swats until her butt was a light red color. Samantha was crying and begging him to stop.

"Stand up, and lean over the bed."

"Daddy Please! I'm sorry! I'll never fight again."

"Samantha I told you what would happen if you got into another fight. Now, do what I told you to do or I will add to what you are already getting."

Samantha got up and walked to the bed. Her pants and panties were forgotten on the floor where she had kicked them off when she was over her father's lap. She knew she did not need them anyway. She was getting the belt on the bare too.

She leaned over the bed and cringed when she heard her father's belt buckle unlatch and his belt going through the loops. Dean folded over his belt and put it in his right hand. He walked over and put his left hand on her back to keep her in place.

"I am giving you thirteen."

WHACK

That is all Dean said before he brought down his belt on his daughter's already sore ass. Samantha cried out when the first swat came. She knew it would hurt, but she did not expect it to hurt that bad. She still had twelve to go.

Dean kept raining down swat after swat. He wanted to get his message across. He had told her too many times not to fight, and she did anyway. It was dangerous on her and her family to draw attention. She knew that. She did not even consider the fact that the girl could have been supernatural. He refused to lose his daughter the way he has lost everyone he has ever loved.

"DADDY PLEASE! OW! I'M SORRRRYY! OW!" Samantha was welling, and even though it broke Dean's heart he needed to continue.

"You have four more." He brought the belt down again. The last four landed on her sit spot, and she cried even harder. Yes, this was the hardest spanking she had ever gotten.

Dean picked up his daughter and held her.

"Shh Daddy loves you, and your forgiven. Sam, please don't make me do that again."

"I-I'M SO-OR-R-Y D-AA-DDY," Samantha cried into his shoulder.

"I know you are. Like I said, I forgive you. And, I love you."

"I-I lo-ove y-o-ou t-oo."

"Shh Daddy's got you. Hear lay down and take a nap." He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on her stomach. He went and picked up her panties and put them on her. She had some sweat pants that she wore the night before that was lying next to her bed. He picked those up and put them on her too.

"Good night baby girl," he said kissing her head.

"Daddy, can you lay with me?"

He thought for a second. How could he say no to that?

"Sure," he said lying next to her and pulling her close. She laid her head on his chest and was out within minutes.

He listened to her breathe softly for a little while. "What am I going to do with you," he asked out loud before he drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
